Un ange m’a dit…
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du week end] ... Qui n’écouterait pas un ange dans son sommeil ? ... Duo la fait et est revenu là ou sa vie c’était arrêter 3 ans plus tôt... YAOI


Titre : **Un ange m'a dit… **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Après plus d'un an ½, ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est triste et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tout tenté… Snif… Alors puisqu'ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… Je les empreinte et j'en fais ce que bon me semble pour la peine… Fallait pas me chercher… Na !

**Genre :** One shot - **Yaoi** - AU/ OOC - Angst

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Ah quel joli cadeau de fin de semaine.__  
__Même si cet OS est tout triste.__  
__J'en ai pleuré...__  
__Merci Cat !!!_

**Note de Catirella **(l'auteur)** :  
**_Écrit le 22 novembre 2007. __  
__Mis en ligne le vendredi 23 novembre 2007 en fin d'après-midi._

Avant tout je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans le cadre de la fiction.  
Je ne suis pas non plus une experte pour tout ce qui touche aux études et encore moins à celle de la médecine et ces branches annexes, tel que le métier d'infirmer aux USA de surcroît.  
Mais le sujet de base, n'est pas cela.  
J'ai encore eu cette nuit une sorte d'obsession pour ce que je viens d'écrire.  
Sauf que j'ai changé le contexte car je trouvais bien trop triste le début qui a donné lieu à cela.  
Ce texte est modeste et part d'un événement qui arrive hélas à beaucoup trop de parents encore.  
La suite de cet événement aussi parfois, mais ce n'est pas une généralité heureusement.  
Je vous laisse à la lecture de cet OS écrit sur un coup de cœur.  
Gros Bisous,  
**Catirella**

-

**Note de dernière minutes :****  
**J'ai revu et rajouter certaines choses dans le texte cette après-midi, après que Siashini me l'ait retourner. Il y aura donc encore des fautes et je tiens à m'en excuser auprès de vous. Merci de votre tolérance une fois de plus. Biz, Catirella

-

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Un ange m'a dit… **

**

* * *

**

Nous avions tout pour être heureux.

Nous nous aimions depuis l'université.  
Nous avions des métiers plus que convenables.  
Un niveau de vie que beaucoup nous enviait au vu de notre jeune âge.  
Et la chance d'avoir pu adopter un bébé, alors que nous étions un couple d'hommes.

Oui…

Nous avions tout pour être heureux.

Sauf ce matin là où notre vie a basculé.  
Ni toi ni moi n'avions prévu de perdre une partie de nous.  
Ce petit ange n'avais pas encore 9 mois et Dieu. Pour peu qu'il y ait vraiment une entité divine au-dessus de nous, nous l'a repris.

Pourquoi ?

Je me suis posé et reposé la question des centaines de fois, sans y trouver une réponse.  
La mort subite du nourrisson.  
Voilà ce que nous ont dit les médecins.  
Toi aussi d'ailleurs…  
Je n'ai pas pu l'accepter.  
Et j'ai tout perdu.

Toi.

Mon travail.  
Ma vie.

Je suis parti loin de tout.

De toi.

Toi que je rendais responsable de sa mort.  
Toi qui pourtant, sous mes yeux à tout fait pour lui redonner un souffle de vie.  
Toi en qui j'avais une confiance absolue depuis le premier jour.  
Je suis donc parti à l'autre bout du monde, pour oublier et refaire ma vie.  
Je n'avais que 25 ans.  
Toi tu allais en avoir 28, d'ici quelques jours.  
Je me suis reconstruit.  
Du moins…

J'ai compris.

Compris que tu n'étais pas responsable de sa mort.  
Compris que ta peine devait être aussi grande que la mienne.  
Compris que je t'avais perdu alors que je t'aime toujours.  
Je suis donc revenu là où tout avait commencé.  
Là où nos regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois il y a 10 ans.  
Je venais d'arriver et toi tu jouais au basket avec une telle prestance, que je n'ai vu que toi sans voir les autres autour de toi ce jour-là.  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenu en 3 ans.  
J'ai retrouvé un poste dans la ville où nous avions passé nos plus belles années.  
Je reste là à regarder dans le vide quelques instants avant d'aller prendre mes nouvelles fonctions.  
Rien n'a changé dans ce gymnase, hormis que tu n'es plus là.  
Dieu seul sait où tu peux bien être en cet instant.  
Oui j'ai retrouvé la foi.

Car un ange m'a dit…

Que ma vie devait reprendre son cours.  
Que je devais retourner auprès des miens.  
Que j'allais être à nouveau heureux.  
Cet ange s'appelle Yuki.  
Et cet ange n'est autre que notre fils.

Et toi…

L'as-tu aussi entendu ?

-

« Mr Maxwell, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté ce poste ».

« Monsieur le Doyen, je suis moi-même heureux d'avoir été sélectionné. »

« Il y avait en effet bon nombre de candidats, mais aucun n'avait votre espérance et encore moins n'avait étudié chez nous. Vous êtes un infirmier qualifié. Je dirais même que votre place est au bloc opératoire au vu de vos études et des postes occupés ses dernières années. Mais vous avez choisi de venir enseigner chez nous votre savoir et par la même occasion d'être notre infirmier Universitaire. Je n'aurais pu trouver mieux. Vous par contre vous auriez pu. »

« Ce poste me convient très bien. J'ai besoin de me stabiliser un peu, ses dernières années n'ont pas été de tout repos. »

Mr William sourit en regardant la lettre de motivation de Duo.

« En effet, vous avez beaucoup voyagé. Être infirmier à Médecin sans frontières à plein temps durant 3 ans, n'ont pas dû être très reposants, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. »

« Oui, mais en même temps cela nous permet de relativiser pour notre propre petite personne. »

« Hum, vous avez raison Mr Maxwell… Bienvenu parmi nous à Boston University Medical (1). Je crois que vous aurez tout de même besoin de ce plan, nous avons effectué quelques changements depuis la fin de vos études… Par contre le cabinet médical du campus se trouve toujours au même endroit. Certaines choses ne changent pas. »

Duo sourit en regardant le plan que lui a donné le Doyen.

« Non, certaines restent toujours identiques. »

« Mr Maxwell vous êtes toujours avec Heero Yuy ? Vous étiez l'un des premiers couples d'hommes à balayer les préjugés lorsque vous étudiés en nos murs. »

Duo eut un nœud dans la gorge.

« Non… Nous nous sommes séparés il y a quelques années. »

« C'est bien dommage vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, aussi bien en tant que couple, qu'au bloc opératoire… Un brillant chirurgien et un infirmier remarquable. Vous n'aviez même pas besoin de parler, vos gestes étaient en parfaite synchronisation. J'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir une fois, lorsque vous étiez étudiants encore tous les deux. Vous en avez impressionné plus d'un ce jour-là… Vraiment dommage, mais la vie à ses raisons qui ne s'expliquent pas. »

« Non. »

Duo regardait le sol, un sourire bien triste dessiné sur ses lèvres à tant de souvenirs de l'époque heureuse où ils étaient encore un couple. Le Doyen qui se rapproche de plus en plus de la retraite, se rend compte que ses paroles ont attristé Duo.

« Je suis désolé, je vous ai rappelé un passé que vous souhaitez peut-être oublier. »

Duo relève son visage et sourit au Doyen William.

« Non, ce passé, je tiens à le garder à tout jamais. Ce sont mes plus beaux souvenirs de nous deux… Je vais aller prendre mes fonctions et aller aussi repérer les lieux où je donnerais mes cours. »

Le Doyen lui rend son sourire.

« Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un bizutage avec nos étudiants de 2ème année. »

Duo cligna des yeux.

« Vous croyez ? »

« Ooh oui… Le Dr Sally Po, y a eu droit lorsqu'elle est arrivée il y a 4 ans. Donc… Vérifiez vos arrières et vos devants aussi. »

« Merci Monsieur le Doyen. »

Duo allez pour sortir lorsque le Doyen l'interpella.

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Votre vie peut reprendre son cours, il suffit juste de lui donner cette chance. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui. Je n'oublierai pas. Bonne journée à vous Monsieur. »

« Bonne journée à vous aussi Professeur Maxwell. »

Cette première journée ne se passa pas aussi mal que Duo ne l'avait imaginé. Par contre le Doyen avait raison. Les 2èmes années en médecine et d'infirmier étaient des dangers potentiels pour lui. Le midi il avait rencontré quelques autres professeurs au self de l'Université. Donc le Dr Po. Elle avait un souvenir très précis et visuel de son bizutage, qui lui avait tout de même permis de rencontrer son âme sœur et ce même si elles avaient dû attendre qu'elle ne soit plus étudiante pour s'aimer au grand jour.

Duo avait sourit.

Lui n'avait pas eu besoin de se cacher durant toutes ses années.

Vers 18 heures il était temps pour lui de renter à son hôtel.

Arrivé en ville seulement la veille. Duo n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher encore un logement. Il avait paré au plus pressé. Une visite en un lieu qui lui tenait à cœur par dessus tout. Et aussi comme rafraîchir ses tenues vestimentaires, ainsi que ses chaussures de ville.

Il se retrouvait donc à Boston, sans logement, ni voiture.

Sa nouvelle collègue Sally, le rapprocha de son hôtel, au cœur de la ville. Mais, il en était encore loin hélas. Duo avait prit un hôtel un peu en retrait de la ville, à l'opposer de l'Université. Moins onéreux que ceux en centre ville du faite qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il devait y vivre avant de trouver de quoi ce loger..

Boston, n'était pas New York.

Il sembla à cet instant à Duo, aussi difficile d'y attraper un taxi que lorsqu'il avait passer un week-end dans cette grande ville, surtout lorsqu'il y pleuvait des cordes comme aujourd'hui.

La chance de cette première journée devait l'avoir quitté ou alors ce qui venait de lui arriver était le bizutage de ses futurs médecins ou infirmiers.

Une voiture roulant à une allure plus vite que la normale, ne le loupa pas en passant trop près de la chaussée.

Duo essayant en vain d'attraper un taxi au vol. Se retrouva en parfaite harmonie avec le temps de cette fin de journée.

Il ferma les yeux est soupira.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Juste derrière toi. »

Duo fit volte-face dans un sursaut de peur.

Il fixa l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

« Heero ? »

« Hn. Que fais-tu sous la pluie ? Et à Boston ? »

Duo déglutit et lui sourit.

« Je viens d'arriver. J'ai un nouvel emploi et je lutte pour avoir un taxi qui me raccompagnera à mon hôtel. Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« J'avais un rendez-vous avec mon banquier… Tu n'as pas changé. »

Duo pouffa au vu de la situation.

« Un peu en immersion tout de même… Et si, j'ai beaucoup changé Heero. »

Heero ne lui répondit rien.

« **TAXI.** »

Il leva juste une main en hurlant sous la pluie et un taxi qui le vit, vient s'arrêter à leurs côtés.

« Voici ton carrosse. »

« Merci. »

Duo soupire et se retourne pour monter à l'intérieur de son taxi, lorsqu'il se retourne pour demander à Heero s'ils pouvaient se revoir et dîner ensemble, il n'était plus là.

Duo eut un rictus et sourit en coin.

« T'ai-je imaginé ? »

Duo reprit son action de rentrer à l'intérieur du taxi, qui le déposa devant son hôtel 20 minutes plus tard.

Le bizutage n'avait pas été ce malencontreux incident avec une voiture.

Non…

Les étudiantes avaient choisi quelque chose de bien plus folklorique.

Le vendredi matin en arrivant Duo se retrouva dans un cabinet médical entièrement re-décoré façon, capotes, seringues sans aiguille, bandages, cotons et sparadraps. Sa salle de cours n'avait pas été épargnée non plus… Il se prit même un sceau rempli de capotes encore emballées sur la tête, en allant donner son premier cours ce matin-là, en entrant dans sa salle.

Il en sourit. Il garda même plusieurs de celles-ci.

Juste en cas de besoin.

Son bizutage au final n'avait pas été si terrible. Lui au moins n'avait pas perdu son pantalon. Sally, y avait perdu sa jupe et s'était retrouvée en string et bas face à une classe de 2ème année de médecins surexcités.

Elle se vengea de suite.

Elle leur fit une interrogation surprise et ce même si cela ne se pratiquait pas en Université. En restant durant tout le cours dans cette tenue, assise sur son bureau. Ses messieurs hétéros, ne brillèrent pas quant au résultat rendu une semaine plus tard.

Duo lui ne se vengerait pas.

Enfin.

Si…

Il fit remettre la salle de cours en état aux étudiants durant leur pause.

Cette première semaine fut relativement fatigante pour Duo.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se chercher un logement et avait dû remettre son cabinet médical lui-même en ordre.

Le vendredi soir venu, il décida d'aller dîner en ville au lieu de rester seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Il regretta son choix lorsqu'il pénétra dans un des restaurants oú lui et Heero avaient l'habitude de se rendre avant qu'il ne le quitte.

« Monsieur ? »

Duo revient à la réalité lorsque le placeur lui parla avec plus d'insistance…

« Je… je… »

« Vous attendez quelqu'un peut-être ? »

« Non… Je suis seul. »

« Vous désirez que je vous place à l'écart ? Il nous reste une table un peu en retrait. »

Duo lui sourit, le remerciant ainsi de sa bienveillance envers lui.

« Oui merci. »

« Je vous prie de me suivre Monsieur. »

Duo suit le placeur en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard d'Heero et des personnes avec qui il dînait.

Derrière sa plante verte, il mange le plus silencieusement possible.

Seules les discussions des autres tables et les prises de commandes, le bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquent, des fourchettes et couteaux qui de temps en temps cognent contre l'assiette ou encore le mouvement des vas et viens des serveurs parviennent aux oreilles de Duo.

Avant de commander son dessert, il doit se rendre aux toilettes. N'étant qu'à 2 tables de ceux-ci, il s'y faufile aussi discrètement que possible.

Mais pas encore assez.

Heero l'attendait, adossé aux lavabos, ses 2 mains sur le plan en marbre.

« Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Cela fait 2 fois. »

Duo sourit timidement.

« Oui… »

Il s'avança vers lui, pour aller se laver les mains au 2ème lavabo des toilettes.

« …J'ai cru que tu étais une vision la dernière fois. »

Heero souleva un sourcil.

« Hn… Et bien non, je suis bien réel. »

« Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte ce soir. »

« Duo, qu'es-tu venu chercher à Boston ? »

Duo qui venait de se rincer les mains le regarde les yeux voilées de tristesse.

« Ma vie. »

« Ta vie ! Tu l'as fuite il y a 3 ans. »

« J'ai peut-être eu tord, mais je ne peux pas revenir dans le passé pour changer cela Heero. J'ai eu besoin de revenir et me voici. »

Heero soupire en croisant les bras.

Duo s'essuie les mains pendant ce temps.

« Et tu as des projets ? Un nouvel ami peut-être ? Trouvé un logement ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non, je n'ai ni projet, ni nouvel ami et ni logement… J'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour. Je ne suis pas parti pour retrouver un nouvel amant et je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher de quoi me loger en 5 jours. Toi pas contre, j'ai pu constater que tu avais refait ta vie… Avec une femme… Elle est très belle, félicitation. »

« Tu ne sais plus rien de moi. Tu es parti du jour au lendemain, tu avais tout de même eu le courage de rompre avant… »

Heero pouffa et regarda Duo, qui lui avait baissé son regard.

« …Tu dis avoir changé… Prouve-le et vas te recueillir sur la tombe de notre fils. »

« Heero je… »

« Tu n'y es jamais allé en plus de 3 ans. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire cela. Je m'y suis rendu le jour même de mon arrivée. »

« Et qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Qu'il était entouré de fleurs blanches. Merci de t'en être occupé durant toutes ses années. »

Heero détourne son regard de Duo et ferme les yeux à nouveau.

« Il n'aurait pas dû »

« Quoi ? »

Heero re-fixe son ex compagnon le regard dur et froid.

« Il n'aurait pas dû te dire de revenir. Ton avenir n'est plus ici Duo. »

Duo reste seul dans les toilettes en cherchant un sens aux dernières paroles d'Heero.

Heero avait quitté la pièce immédiatement après lui avoir dit celles-ci.

Ce soir-là Duo eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil… Qu'avait voulu dire Heero par « _Il n'aurait pas d__û__ te dire de revenir._ »…

De qui parlait-il ?  
De leur fils ?  
L'avait-il lui aussi entendu dans son sommeil ?

Plus il cherchait une réponse à ses interrogations et plus il se retournait dans son lit.

Il se leva finalement à 4 heures sans avoir dormi et une fois lavé et habillé, il prit la direction du cimetière où leur fils reposait.

Duo caressa la pierre tombale en souriant et laissant une nouvelle fois libre cours à ses larmes.

« Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai pas été près de toi durant toutes ses années, mais où que je me trouvais, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Heero a raison… Je ne mérite pas d'avoir de nouveau une vie heureuse, je n'ai pas su préserver ce que j'avais déjà. J'ai tout abandonné par égoïsme… Je l'ai perdu à tout jamais. Il a une nouvelle vie maintenant. Peut-être même des enfants… Ooh Yuki, j'aimerais être à tes côtés à cet instant, pour ne plus avoir à lutter seul. »

« À qui parlez-vous ? »

« **AHHHHHH…** »

Duo hurla lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'on lui parla.

« Ça va ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. »

Duo le regarda la main sur le cœur. Cœur qui s'était emballé à l'instant même où le contact de la main de cet homme, sur son épaule avait eu lieu.

« Oui… Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un fantôme ? »

« Hein ! »

L'autre homme après l'étonnement pouffa, puis partit à rire. Duo vexé fronça les sourcils et prit un air boudeur.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle. »

L'autre homme se calma.

« Désolé… Je ne suis pas un fantôme, je suis bel et bien vivant. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, mais mes amis m'appelle Quatre. »

« Ah… Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je pense ne plus avoir d'amis dans cette ville. »

« Vraiment ! C'est triste. »

« Que faites-vous dans un cimetière à 6 heures du matin ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question. »

Duo pouffa.

« C'est vrai… Je suis venu parler à mon fils, qui nous a quittés il y a 3 ans. »

Quatre afficha un air désolé.

« Je suis désolé, la perte d'un enfant et ce qu'il y a de pire je trouve. »

« Oui… Et vous ? »

« Ma mère, nous a quittés il y a 6 mois. Je suis venu lui apporter ses roses préférées, car aujourd'hui elle aurait eu 60 ans si elle était toujours en vie. »

« Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère. »

« Merci. Mais elle est mieux là où elle est. Ils ont tout fait pour la sauver mais son cœur n'a pas supporté… Cela vous dirait de boire un bon café chaud ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui, j'en serais ravi. »

« Alors venez. Je connais un très bon endroit où ils font des petits déjeuners excellents et très copieux. C'est moi qui vous invite. »

« Non, c'est très gentil à vous, mais ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Si j'insiste. J'ai failli vous faire mourir d'une attaque c'est le moins que je puisse faire… Et puis… Nous ferons plus ample connaissance et deviendrons de nouveaux amis. Comme cela vous ne serez plus seul. »

Duo en avait les larmes aus yeux. Quatre le vit et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Merci. »

« De rien, allez, venez. Ma voiture est garée plus haut. Je n'en ai pas vu d'autres, donc je suppose que vous n'en avez pas. »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Parfait, nous aurons plus de chance de trouver où nous garer. »

Duo sourit.

Ce jeune homme était un ange tombé du ciel…

Ces dires se confirmèrent lorsqu'il le vit sous la lumière du Brunch&Lunch Bar. Tenu par une amie de Quatre en la personne d'Hilde Schbeiker.

Quatre avait des cheveux d'un blond translucide et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Ils se quittèrent en fin de matinée après avoir échangé leur numéro de portable. Duo se félicita d'avoir au moins celui-ci.

La semaine qui suivit ne fut pas de beaucoup différente de la précédente. Duo trouva ses marques en tant que professeur. Statut tout nouveau pour lui et aussi en temps qu'infirmier durant le reste de son temps passé à l'Université.

Le vendredi, Duo avait décidé le matin de se garder d'aller dîner à l'extérieur le soir venu et resta bien sagement à son hôtel.

Sauf que Quatre semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Il l'avait invité à une soirée mondaine. Duo en fut étonné, mais ce dit que cela ne pouvait pas le tuer de voir un peu de monde autre que des étudiants pour la plupart aussi intelligents qu'un opossum (2) par moment.

Bien que l'opossum devait en surpasser plus d'un parfois.

Duo le rejoint donc vers 21 heures à l'adresse que lui avait envoyée Quatre par sms.

Et son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, hélas pour lui.

Un serveur renversa son plateau de petits fours sur lui (3). Ce ne fut pas temps l'action qui fit se retourner les gens, bien que plus d'un avaient vu la scène dès la sortie de l'ascenseur de Duo. Mais le bruit du plateau qui atterrit sur le sol en marbre.

Si Duo voulait faire une entrée discrete en arrivant, il dut l'oublier assez rapidement surtout lorsqu'il recroisa les yeux d'Heero.

« Oh, non. »

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien… C'est dingue que ce soit à toi que ce type d'accident arrive. Tu es du genre poisseux Duo ? »

Duo ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui d'Heero, lui répondit sans le regarder. Avec un sourire timide et les joues rosies à cause d'un centre d'attraction, qu'il avait été sans le vouloir.

« Non. Mais ces derniers temps j'ai bien peur que la chance ne soit pas au rendez-vous en effet. »

« Qui regardes-tu avec autant d'insistance ? »

Cela eut pour effet de sortir Duo de sa transe et de reporter son attention à Quatre.

« Hein ! Oh pardon, je… Je regarde Heero Yuy. »

« Tu connais le Dr Yuy ? Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun ami à Boston. »

Duo lui sourit tristement.

« Je l'ai bien connu fut une époque qui n'est plus. »

« Ooh… Viens, je voudrais te présenter à mon petit ami. »

« Tu es gay ? »

Quatre lui fit un sourire des plus charmants.

« Oui… Tout comme toi. »

« Je suis si transparent ? »

« Non, mais j'ai une sorte de don. Je me trompe rarement sur les préférences sexuelles des personnes. »

Ils arrivèrent à côté d'un groupe où un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'en détacha pour aller à leur rencontrer.

« Duo, je te présente mon compagnon. Trowa Barton ou plutôt Maître Barton. Trowa, voici la personne dont je t'ai tant parlé. Duo Maxwell. Professeur à Boston University Medical pour nos futurs infirmiers et infirmières. »

« Enchante de te rencontrer Duo, je peux te tutoyer ? »

« Moi de même et bien sûr pour le tutoiement. »

« Tu connais Heero ? »

« Hein ! »

Trowa lui avait posé la question de but en blanc.

« Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux tout le temps que vous êtes venus vers nous. Regard relativement froid je dirais même. »

« Oui, nous nous connaissons… Quatre, je devrais peut-être partir. Je ne voudrais pas que ma seule présence dérange d'autres invités. »

« Duo… Qui a-t-il de si grave entre toi et Heero qui est un ami de mon père ? »

« Un ami de ton père ! Ton père est médecin aussi ? »

« Oui. Mon père est professeur en médecine et aussi le directeur de l'Hôpital où Heero exerce. »

Duo se passa la main droite sur le visage et un serveur vient leur proposer un verre de champagne.

« Non merci… Quatre, Heero et moi avons été ensemble très longtemps. »

« Tu es celui qui l'a quitté ? »

Le cœur de Duo se serra à cette affirmation qui était plus que vraie.

« Oui. »

Duo soupira.

« Je suis désolé Quatre. Désolé que nous ne puisons pas devenir amis… Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous les deux. »

Duo les laissa et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quatre voulut le suivre mais son compagnon le retient en lui montrant qu'une autre personne avait déjà pris cette initiative.

Heero le rattrapa dans les escaliers par le bras gauche. Sous la surprise une nouvelle fois et la douleur de la poigne de la main qui l'avait retenue, Duo ne put retenir un petit cri.

« Ahh… Heero, tu me fais mal. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais que te retenir. »

« Et bien tu as réussi. Lâche-moi maintenant. »

« Que fuis-tu ? »

« Toi… Toi, qui d'autre. Où que j'aille tu es là. Je suis heureux que tu aies refait ta vie mais ce n'est pas mon cas et cela fait mal Heero. Même si c'est moi qui suis parti. »

« Tu m'aimes encore ? »

Duo secoua la tête en grimaçant d'agacement.

« Mais c'est quoi cette question. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions. Je ne suis pas revenu pour uniquement répondre à toutes celles que tu as dû te poser lorsque j'ai fui. Je n'avais pas ta force. J'ai toujours été le plus faible et j'avais besoin de me rendre plus fort pour affronter la vie. Je suis conscient de n'avoir aucun droit de revenir dans ta vie Heero. Je n'ai rien prétendu de tel… Et OUI… OUI, je t'aime toujours… Lâche-moi tu me fais mal. »

Heero lui lâche le bras et Duo en profite pour fuir le plus loin et le plus vite de lui.

Heero resté seul l'entend dévaler les escaliers en courrant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime toujours Duo. »

Duo ne répondit pas à son portable du week-end. Il profita de rester dans sa chambre le dimanche pour éplucher toutes les colocations d'appartements meublés dans ses moyens, en les entourant au feutre rouge.

Le lundi, il commença à les appeler les uns après les autres.

Le jeudi il n'avait toujours rien. Tous avaient déjà trouvé acquéreur la semaine passée. Duo dut racheter de nouveaux journaux et recommencer son tri parmi les offres.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 semaines qu'il était revenu à Boston et qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'appartement.

Ce samedi matin las, il fit la grasse matinée. Ce sont les coups donnés à la porte de sa chambre qui le firentt sursauter.

Après un regard sur l'heure qu'affichait son portable, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Heero.

« Heero ! … Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Le Doyen William est un ami du Professeur Raberba Winner. »

« Je vois. Tu as fait appel à tes connaissances. »

« En effet. Je peux rentrer ou tu as l'intention de me laisser sur le pas de la porte. »

Dans un soupir Duo s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Heero sourit en coin à la vue de la chambre de Duo.

« Toujours aussi bordélique. »

« Certaines choses ne changent pas, tout comme ton sarcasme. »

« Tu aimais cela avant. »

« Avant. Je fais au mieux avec le peu de place que j'ai. Que veux-tu Heero ? »

« Je suis venu pour t'inviter à déjeuner pour que nous ayons une discussion franche toi et moi. »

« Ta femme est au courant de ta démarche ? »

« Je ne suis pas marié et je n'ai pas de copine Duo. »

Duo se trouva bête et se mordit la lèvre.

« Et cette fille l'autre soir ? »

« Une simple amie. J'ai en effet refait ma vie oui, mais pas comme tu crois l'entendre. Je suis toujours célibataire. »

« Oh. Désolé. »

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te changer… Il te reste des vêtements de propres là-dedans ? »

Duo regarda la pile de linge.

« Là non. Dans une de mes valises oui. Je suis prêt dans 20 minutes. »

« 30. »

Duo sourit.

« Oui, c'est plus juste. »

Duo mit en effet 30 minutes pour se préparer. Heero l'attendait en face de son hôtel en buvant un café.

« Je suis là. »

« Bien où veux-tu aller déjeuner ? »

« Tu as ta voiture je suppose. »

« Tu suppose bien. »

« Pizza ? »

Heero ne put s'empêche de rire. Ce qui rappela tant de souvenirs heureux à Duo.

« Pour ça non plus tu n'as pas changé. »

« Détrompe-toi. »

« Hn ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de manger des pizzas durant ses 3 dernières années. »

« Je n'ai donc pas rêvé tu as bien perdu du poids. »

Duo rougit.

« Oui, 5, 6 kilos. »

« Rien que cela ! Tu n'étais déjà pas très gros avant Duo. »

« Oui, mais que veux-tu… »

Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque d'Heero.

« On y va ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Oui. »

Heero profita de le regarder plus en détail lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur le trottoir avant de monter en voiture. Heero, le trouva encore plus beau que lors de leur première rencontre. Duo avait certes perdu du poids ses dernières années mais, il n'était guère plus gros lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard dans le gymnase de l'université.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Duo rougit sous le compliment, ne s'y attendant absolument pas.

« Merci Heero. Tu es toi-même encore plus beau les cheveux coupés plus court. »

« Merci. Ma voiture est là. »

Duo sourit en la regardant.

« Une berline. »

« Je n'ai pas perdu mes rêves Duo. »

Heero se rendit compte que ses mots avaient blessé Duo et pourtant nul n'avait été son intention en les prononçant.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Ce n'est rien. Nous y allons ? »

« Oui. »

Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver une pizzeria. Heero attendit qu'ils aient commandé avant de parler à Duo, mais contre toute attente se fut lui qui entama la démarche d'ouvrir la discussion, qui l'avait amenée à se retrouver en face d'Heero à cet instant.

« Je t'écoute Heero. Pose-moi les questions que tu veux tant me poser. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti et où étais-tu durant ses 3 années. J'ai respecté ton souhait que je ne te cherche pas. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Après un soupir avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Duo se lança…

« Je suis parti car je t'en voulais. Je sais c'est stupide, car tu as tout fait pour ranimer notre fils, mais je t'en voulais de n'avoir pas vu la veille, lorsque nous l'avons mis dans son lit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sais aussi que tu n'avais rien qui aurait pu t'alerter. Mais j'avais besoin d'un responsable et je t'ai choisi… »

Duo posa le haut de sa joue droite au creux de sa main et poursuivit. Sans oser regarder Heero droit dans les yeux après cet aveu de sa part.

« …J'ai pris la fuite pour ne plus me demander constamment " Pourquoi nous ? ", " Qu'avions-nous fait pour que l'on nous reprenne notre fils si tôt ? ". Tant de questions auxquels je n'avais pas de réponse. »

« Les as-tu trouvées en partant ? »

« Oui… Tu n'as jamais été responsable de la mort de Yuki. Personne n'est responsable. Son heure était hélas venue, même si elle est venue beaucoup trop tôt à mes yeux… J'ai vu des enfants mourir de faim ou encore de maladies qui n'existent plus de nos jours, dans un milieu sain et civilisé… Je suis parti rejoindre les médecins sans frontières et avec mes petits moyens d'infirmier et le fait que je parlais trois langues couramment, j'ai pu aider et soulager ceux qui n'avaient plus rien ou pire encore… Je me suis rendu compte que ma petite crise, n'avait aucun sens quant à la souffrance dont j'ai été témoin durant ses 3 années… »

Duo puisa au fond de lui, le courage de regarder Heero dans les yeux.

« …Et un matin, je n'ai plus eu envie de fuir ma vie et de l'accepter aussi bien avec ses joies qu'avec ses malheurs… Et je l'ai entendu. J'ai donc repris un peu le contrôle sur celle-ci et ayant eu accès à internet lorsque je me trouvais en Asie. J'ai vu qu'ils cherchaient un enseignant pour les élèves infirmiers, qui occuperait aussi le poste d'infirmier à l'Université. J'ai postulé sans grand espoir et puis ils ont retenu ma candidature… Et me voici revenu. »

Heero le regarda tout en gardant le silence.

« Je sais que tu n'en veux beaucoup Heero et je ne suis pas en droit à te demander pardon. Mais je te le demande tout de même… Pardonne-moi d'avoir agi ainsi. »

« Tu es sérieux lorsque tu dis toujours m'aimer ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Mais bien sûr… J'ai des défauts Heero, mais le mensonge n'a jamais fait parti de moi. »

« Je sais. Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour me prouver ton amour ? »

« Pardon ? »

Heero inspira et reposa sa question…

« Si tu m'aimes, qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour me le prouver ? »

Duo se sentit perdu à cette question.

« Je n'en sais rien. L'amour ne se monnaie pas Heero. »

« Oui, je le sais. Mais là je veux savoir jusqu'où va cet amour que tu dis me porter, après avoir rompu du jour au lendemain et être parti à l'autre bout du monde semble-t-il. »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Et toi m'aimes-tu seulement encore ? »

« Oui… Je t'aime toujours mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Tu m'as laissé seul avec le souvenir de notre fils et ce même s'il n'était avec nous que depuis 4 mois. »

Duo qui se retenait de pleurer depuis le début, ne put se retenir plus.

« Je suis désolé terriblement désolé mais quoi que je fasse et dise, je ne pourrais rien changer au passé Heero. »

La pizza de Duo et les pâtes d'Heero, leur furent servis à cet instant. La serveuse allait demander à Duo si tout allait bien, mais Heero la coupa dans son élan en la remerciant.

Duo ce calma et après avoir inspirer profondément repris le cours de leur conversation…

« Comment veux-tu que je te prouve que je t'aime toujours ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le milieu de la médecine est tout aussi spécial que les soirées organisées dans certains Clubs pour ses membres touchants à cette profession. (4) »

« Oui, je connais ce genre de soirées pour en avoir entendu parler plus d'une fois. »

« Je veux qui tu m'y accompagnes. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Heero ! »

« Si tu acceptes, tu devras te plier et te soumettre à tout ce que je te demanderais. »

Duo avait pâli en baissant les yeux sur sa pizza.

« Heero, dans ce type de soirées la personne qui accompagne le membre est soumis à des sévices corporels et sexuels par les autres membres. »

« Hn. En effet. »

« Je… Je serais à d'autres hommes. »

« Ou femme. »

« C'est cruel comme requête Heero. »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

« Je peux y réfléchir ? »

« Oui. Une dernière chose. Tu devras aussi porter des vêtements de femme, si tu acceptes je te ferais parvenir la tenue. La soirée a lieu samedi prochain. »

« Déjà ! »

« Oui. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Réfléchis vite Duo. Mange cela va finir par être froid.

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

Heero leva un sourcil et entame son assiette de pâtes.

Ce que Duo ne sut pas c'est qu'Heero revomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé le midi en rentrant chez lui.

Duo pesa le pour et le contre et finit par accepter l'offre d'Heero. Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère d'être donné en parure à d'autres personnes qu'Heero, qui fut son seul et unique amant. Heero, lui fit parvenir par coursier une boite où se trouvait une tenue des plus pousse au viol qu'elle ait été portée aussi bien par une femme que par un homme. En plus des consignes mises par écrit.

Le samedi soir Duo pleura en se voyant dans la glace de la salle de bains de sa chambre. Mais il serait prêt à tout pour retrouver l'amour d'Heero. Même si après cette soirée, il serait sali à tout jamais.

Ayant pris soin de se maquiller au dernier moment, il rejoint Heero à sa voiture en priant pour ne pas croiser trop de monde, en sortant de sa chambre. Il portait tout de même des talons hauts, qu'il avait bien du mal à maîtriser d'ailleurs. Il mit son long manteau d'hiver noir qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis plus de 3 ans par-dessus le tout.

Heero sourit en le voyant.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »

Duo n'osait pas croiser son regard trop honteux de ce qu'il allait devoir faire à cette soirée, sous le regard d'Heero sans doute.

« Non. »

« Alors allons-y. »

Heero lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture comme tout bon gentleman qui se respecte.

Arrivé à la soirée Heero qui n'avait dès lors pas encore touché Duo, lui prit la main gauche, lorsqu'il ne porta plus son manteau.

Duo tremblait, mais faisait tout pour ne pas le monter à Heero en souriait pour faire bonne figure.

Ils s'assirent sur un canapé à angles et Duo suscita très rapidement de l'intérêt auprès d'un autre homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Duo hésita lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour l'emmener avec lui. Il regarda Heero dans l'espoir qu'il refuse à cet homme son choix, mais il n'en fit rien. La mort dans l'âme Duo l'a lui pris et l'homme lui passa son bras autour de la taille en l'entraînant vers une pièce, ce qui le fit frissonner de dégoût.

Heero attendit 10 minutes pour partir à leur suite et ouvrit la porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient sans ménagement.

Duo pleurait en de débattant dans les bras de l'autre homme à la carrure bien plus imposante que la sienne. L'homme avait déjà une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de Duo, l'autre le collait à lui par la force.

« **ÇA SUFFIT.** »

L'homme sursauta en relâchent Duo, qui se précipita vers Heero en pleurs. Heero lui passa son bras droit sous les jambes et le prit dans ses bras.

« He… Heero je n'ai pas pu. Il n'y a eu… que toi, je n'ai pas pu laisser un… un autre me… »

« _Chut_… Je ne l'aurais pas laissé te toucher plus, j'ai déjà attendu trop de temps avant de venir te chercher. »

L'autre homme qui les regardait, n'osa pas s'interposer et les laissa partir.

Duo se serra très fort dans les bras d'Heero. Heero récupéra leurs manteaux et ils quittèrent le Club.

Avant qu'Heero n'installe Duo du côté passager, Duo l'embrassa avec douceur, puis il colla son front à celui d'Heero.

« Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser aux mains d'un autre n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hn. J'ai rendu tout mon repas samedi dernier un fois chez moi. »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Je voulais savoir jusqu'où allait ton amour pour moi. Te montrer aussi que je ne te laisserais pas seul cette fois-ci. Je sais que c'est un peu à l'extrême ce que je viens de te faire vivre mais… Je n'ai pas trouvé plus simple, pour te montrer que je serais toujours là pour toi. Que je ne te laisserai plus jamais me quitter. Que je remuerais ciel et terre pour te retrouver et ce même si tu me demandes de ne pas le faire, si tu venais à me quitter une nouvelle fois… J'ai beaucoup souffert moi aussi lorsque Yuki nous a quitté. Je n'ai pas su répondre à ta détresse. J'en ai voulu à notre fils de t'avoir fait revenir lorsque je t'ai vu sous la pluie ce soir là. »

Duo n'avait pas quitté des yeux Heero.

« Toi aussi il t'a parlé dans ton sommeil ? »

« Non… Je lui ai demandé de te ramener à moi il y a 2 mois de cela, lorsque je me suis rendu sur sa tombe. »

« _Ooh Heero…_ »

« _Chuuuuut_, c'est fini ne pleurs plus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, encore moins qu'il comprendrait. »

Duo ferma les yeux et sourit en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras d'Heero.

« Tu veux bien de moi une nouvelle fois ? »

« Oui… Je t'aime tant. »

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ses 3 dernières années. »

Heero posa sa tête sur le front de Duo et soupira de bien-être.

« J'en ai une vague idée… Si nous rentrions maintenant. »

« Chez toi ? »

« Non… Chez nous. »

« Tu as gardé la maison ? »

« Oui, mais plus personne n'y vit depuis ton départ. »

Duo se redressa et embrassa de nouveau Heero.

« Oui, je veux rentrer chez nous. »

« Alors il faut aller chercher tout ton fouillis à ton hôtel. »

« On ne peut pas aller le chercher demain ? »

Les yeux de Duo brillaient de désir. Heero ne lui avait plus vu ce regard depuis tellement longtemps.

« Oui demain… Rentrons. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

-

Nous avions tout pour être heureux.  
Je n'ai pas su protéger ce bonheur à l'époque.  
Je t'ai perdu peu de temps après avoir perdu notre fils Yuki.  
J'ai demandé à un ange de te ramener à moi.  
Il m'a exaucé et je ne le remercierai jamais assez.  
Depuis ton retour tant de choses ont changé et d'autres ont repris leur cours.  
Tu es toujours professeur et infirmier à l'Université.  
Tu as repris 3 kilos.  
Tu as retrouvé tes magnifiques sourires et ta joie de vivre.  
Nous avons déménagé pour recommencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle maison.  
Et aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous…

-

« Daddy, tu viens me chercher hein ? »

« Oui ma chérie, je viens te chercher à 15 heures c'est promis. »

Tenshi regarde son daddy les sourcils légèrement froncés, les 2 couettes penchant en suivant le mouvement de sa tête qui elle aussi penchait sur le coté.

« Je veux pas aller à l'école. »

Duo sourit à sa fille de 4 ans.

« Il le faut pourtant ma chérie, tu vas apprendre plein de choses et tu vas te faire pleins d'amis aussi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui mon cœur. »

Duo la prend dans ses bras et lui fait un gros câlin.

Heero les regarde en souriant, il était l'homme le plus heureux qu'il soit en cet instant.

-

Tenshi était arrivée dans leur vie, un jour du mois de décembre, un peu plus d'un an après qu'ils se soient enfin retrouvés.  
Personne ne sut d'où elle venait, ni qui étaient ses parents.  
Ils la trouvèrent un beau matin sur le pas de leur maison, bien au chaud dans un couffin tout blanc, comme tout ce qu'elle portait…

Un petit mot épinglé sur le dessus de la couverture.

_**Un ange m'a dit que vous désiriez rendre heureux un enfant.  
Ce petit ange a justement besoin d'un foyer et d'amour.  
Prenez soin d'elle, car elle est le bien le plus précieux au monde.  
Elle est un ange…**_

**FIN**

Et voilà…  
Désolée pour ce qu'Heero demande à Duo pour lui prouver son amour. J'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé mieux à lui faire faire.  
Moment de grande honte T..T  
J'espère que ce petit cadeau du week-end vous aura fait plaisir.  
Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs un excellent week-end à tous et une bonne Sainte Catherine pour celles qui auront eu 25 ans avant le 25 novembre et qui sont toujours célibataire.  
BISOUS.  
**_Catirella_**

**-

* * *

**

(1) - **Boston University Medical** : Cette Université existe aux USA (Boston University Medical Campus). J'ai opté pour celle-ci, il n'y a rien de quant à mon choix.  
(2) - **Opossum** (Du net) : _L'opossum est un petit mammifère qui descend de la plus ancienne famille connue de marsupiaux. Les ancêtres de l'opossum étaient contemporains des dinosaures.  
L'opossum de Virginie (Didelphis virginiana) est le géant de la famille et surtout, c'est l'opossum dont l'aire de répartition est la plus étendue.  
En 1500, la cour royale d'Espagne fêtait le retour d'un de ses meilleurs navigateurs, Vincente Yañes Pinzon, capitaine de la Niña lors de l'expédition menée par Christophe Colomb qui, 8 ans plus tôt, avait permis la découverte du Nouveau Monde. En provenance du Brésil, Pinzon offrit à la reine Isabelle un extraordinaire présent, un petit animal inconnu doté d'une curieuse poche sur le ventre.  
Quelle ne fut pas la stupéfaction de la reine de découvrir, à l'intérieur de cette poche des petits bébés en train de téter.  
Cette curiosité de la nature était en réalité une espèce australe d'opossum, qui devint le premier marsupial porté à la connaissance du monde occidental, presque trois siècles avant ses célèbres cousins d'Australie, les kangourous ou le koala._  
(De l'auteur) : Je n'ai rien contre ces petites créatures que sont les opossums… J'avais juste besoin d'un exemple. J'avais mis Hamster en tout premier, mais j'ai eu peur des jets de pierres de tous ceux qui ont ou ont eu un hamster dans leur vie… Donc, l'opossum a gagné le droit de remplacer le hamster… Voilà…  
(3) - Scène dans le film : « _**Le mariage de mon meilleur ami**_ » avec Julia Roberts, Rupert Everett, Cameron Diaz… Que du bonheur, je trouve et tellement marrant. J'adore T-T…  
(4) - Je n'ai aucune idée si cela peu en effet être vrai ou pas… Mais avec tout ce qui ce passe dans certains milieux et certaines soirée allez savoir !?…

* * *

… _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, bon week-end et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
